A capacitive-type fingerprint sensor is required to be sensitive enough to detect a capacitive signal, and robust enough to defend against electrostatic discharge (ESD). Accordingly, in designing a capacitive-type fingerprint sensor, sensing electrodes of relatively high capacitance and insulating layers having a relatively high dielectric constant and a relatively thin configuration are generally desirable. On the other hand, however, to provide reliable ESD protection, protection layers or ESD prevention mechanisms having a relatively large thickness may be required. As the thickness of a protection layer increases, the area of a sensing electrode decreases. It may thus be desirable to provide a fingerprint sensor that has high capacitance sensibility without compromising its ESD immunity.